In the Dark of My Mind
by wolf's lament
Summary: One shot. Set at the beginning of season one. Kai's thoughts after his tie against Tyson and what had got him to this point.


**In the Dark of My Mind**

Kai sat there in the warehouse, where the only place light came in was from the various holes and broken windows in the rotting walls. Columns of light went to the ground or hit the opposite wall, but none of them seemed to get close to the leader of the Blade Sharks.

He sat in darkness like he always had, watching those in the light enjoying themselves. It was strange how he had never noticed how lonely he was, but when he saw that kid with the laptop get saved by that loudmouthed boy Tyson he suddenly realised that he had never had someone to rely on like that kid had.

He had tied. He had tied against that amateur; but then again the kid had one of the Sacred Four. Yes, he knew the great potential of his beyblade, but it was not enough. There was something in the darkness of his mind that was telling him that he could do better, that only _he_ could find and control the ultimate beyblade and it was not the one he was holding at the moment.

That was why he stayed in the shadows, not to hide, but to discover. No one notices the child in the background until he shows himself. Besides he would not find the power he was searching for by looking into the darkness from the light. It was impossible to see it if he was not searching in the shadows himself.

Kai looked down at Carlos and the other Blade Sharks. He was a fool to have trusted them to find what he wanted. He was a fool if he thought they would help him to get to his goal. The boy Tyson would also find that out soon enough, but until then Kai would do what he always did. He would train to be the best until the two of them met again and then he would destroy Tyson and his friends, as well as their beyblades. He smiled as he felt the path to ultimate power suddenly seemed to become that much clearer.

Kai watched the rest of the Blade Sharks as they battled never knowing that their leader watched every one of their moves memorising them for the time he would have to battle them. He did not need help from anyone. His family had shown him that after his father left him to research beyblading. He never even asked Kai if he could go.

* * *

"_Dad!" Kai ran down, grabbing his father's leg to stop him from walking away. "Please don't go." His voice was partially muffled from burying his face into his father's trouser leg._

"_Kai, look at me." Kai looked up into his father's soft eyes. His father bent down and put his hand onto Kai's head. "I have to go Kai. Grandfather doesn't want me to stay anymore."_

"_Yes he does! When people are mad they say mean things that they don't mean. You said that yourself, Dad. Please, please don't go." Kai once again buried his face, trying to stop the tears. "I'll never complain when Mom wants me to clean my room! I'll train really hard! I'll do anything, just please don't leave!" Tears fell freely down his pale cheeks._

"_I'm sorry Kai." With that he turned to leave._

"_Wait! What if Mom and I go with you? Then we could still be together."_

_Kai watched as his father continued to walk away. Anger filled him as he watched his father leave. "Fine, leave and see if I care!" He ran inside slamming the door and running up to his room, which was pitch black._

_Kai climbed on the bed and hugged his pillow, crying into the soft material until he was asleep._

* * *

_Kai woke up early to nightmares of his father leaving him and his mother. He walked down the staircase in his house until he reached the bottom where his mother was sitting in the living room. He walked in, almost afraid to break the silence._

"_Mom?" His voice was so small that it almost sounded like a draft blowing through the house, but he could see she had heard. "Where's Dad?"_

_Kai watched the look in her eyes, but she did not speak. Maybe his father was mad at him for what he had said. "I wanted to apologise to Dad."_

_She said nothing. She just walked over and hugged Kai tightly. Her tears brushed lightly across his face comforting him. "Dad's gone."_

_She had not needed to say it. He knew the moment she had hugged him the way she did. "I'm sorry Mom."_

"_It's not your fault, Kai. Don't ever think it was."_

* * *

From then on Kai's mother had worked for his grandfather and it was if Kai had not existed. His memories were fuzzy for a few years until he moved back to Japan, from where he did not remember. Once he was back in Japan he started the gang, the Blade Sharks.

"I'll prove to my dad that he was a fool to ever think I was a waste of time." Kai's fist clenched his beyblade as he stood up to leave. It was foolish to stay here any longer, since almost everyone had left already.

If that kid Tyson wanted to play hardball then he would have to be ready for a storm because Kai was done playing games.

* * *

Kai walked into the lonely mansion that his family owned, and up into his room. The room was spotless there was not a thing out of place – something that most mothers dreamed about. He softly closed the door and opened a drawer on his bedside table, revealing a picture of him being held up by a man with dark hair and red eyes.

"_I'll never complain when Mom wants me to clean my room! I'll train really hard! I'll do anything, just please don't leave!"_

Kai sighed as he looked at the photograph. No matter how much he denied it he could not stop cleaning his room or training just for the small chance that his father would come back and ask if he had kept his promise.

It was the only dream he still had. The only hope that had not been stripped away or shown to be impossible and he held onto this one hope, because everyone wants something even if they do not realise it at the time. He had grown up too fast, but at the same time there was a small part of him that had been left behind that day. A part that would always be the child that just wanted a complete family.

Anger coursed through him and he slammed the photograph back into the drawer. It was a stupid dream and the only way that no one would hurt him like that again was if there was no one close to him in the first place. When he found the ultimate power he would use it the way he wanted to and no one would stand in his way.

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of Moscow in a strange chamber a dark beyblade was chained in place. The bitchip of the beyblade glowed an eerie colour, illuminating the dark room. Two blood red hollow eyes glowed in the darkness of the chamber.

_Soon we shall be reunited and the world will tremble at our power!_

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry if it's confusing in any way.**


End file.
